A Smashing Birthday
by zeldapeach
Summary: Soft SamusZelda involved, Samus learns it is Zelda's birthday and plans to cheer her up


A Smashing Birthday

Author's Note: This story is indirectly involved with Never Alone so be aware of few strong hints

The day today would have gone by normally if Samus hadn't noticed a change in Zelda's mood. She had woken up to see the princess still in bed, lying down with her back to Samus. At first she thought she had woken up early until she glanced at her clock which stated it was nine in the morning. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at Zelda's bed again.

_That's odd._

Zelda never stayed around at the dawn, she would always be gone by time Samus awakened. Something was up.

So she cautiously made her way over to her roommate's side. She hesitated when she came within few inches, sensing this was a mood not to be trifled with.

She knew this mood, she lived it actually, and wasn't about to get on the bad side of it. Her first intuition was to turn around and ignore Zelda, but something pushed her to move in closer, making her bend over the bed for a better view of what could be upsetting the princess. Upon closer inspection, Samus could see Zelda was in complete gloom.

She stared out at the window but she was just staring into space in reality, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Um…what seems to be the matter?" the hunter treaded lightly, hoping not to disturb her too much. "Usually I'm the one that does the moping around."

"It's nothing…" Zelda replied quietly without glancing up.

"There's never nothing," Samus persisted. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Really, there's nothing to bother yourself about," Zelda sighed in exasperation. "Just leave me."

"Hey, hey, don't make me force it out of you!" Samus's voice rose, but not in anger. "I KNOW there's a problem with you and I'm not going to let it go!"

"Fine then!" Zelda shouted with such ferocity that even the hunter was caught off guard. "It's my birthday! Happy now?"

"Oh," Samus relaxed her shoulders. "Then why are you upset?"

Zelda exhaled as she sat up, pressing her knees. "It's just that…normally, back in my homeland of Hyrule this would be a huge celebration.

"But here I am, in this world with only one real friend I know; I barely know anyone else here and even those I do know wouldn't make a fuss over some trivial thing such as a birthday because it's all competition."

She started to pant as her chest heaved with soon-to-be sobs.

"And Impa…Impa…"

She let out a wail, throwing her hands up to her face as her tears spouted.

"Oh Zelda!" Samus raised a hand to console her.

She hated it whenever Zelda got sad like this; something about her crying pierced Samus's tough exterior and broke her heart-she couldn't stand it.

But Zelda pushed her away and ran off into the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud thud.

"Damn it!" Samus beat her fist on the closed door.

It hurt.

She exhaled, walking over to her bed where she glanced back at the door where she could hear faint sobs from behind.

"Oh…Zelda…" Samus sighed, shaking her head.

_She's homesick_

Samus could see it when she had looked into the princess's eyes. They had lost their usual sparkle she'd grown fond of, the glow of Zelda's joy. Now they were nothing but deep blue pools of sorrow. It pained her to see her like this.

Samus wouldn't stand for this; she needed to cheer her up.

_I know what I need to do_

While Zelda was holed away in the washroom, Samus dressed and put on her leather jacket then she left the dorm.

There she made her way over to the cafeteria not too far from the apartments. She had it all planned out: first she would buy a cake which hoped would make Zelda feel better, then they would go out and just enjoy themselves, and lastly and most importantly get her a present.

She didn't plan on pulling anyone else into this; this was going to be just her and Zelda.

She didn't get to keep that part of the promise.

When she had purchased her cake: a single-layer, round chocolate cake with chocolate icing, she had it put in a white box which she carried out.

On the way happened an incident which would change the path of today than Samus had planned.

She stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk which ended up in her falling chest down onto her cake.

She bit her lip, cursing herself as she raised herself to her knees.

The package was ruined; its sides and top were smushed in and she could see the chocolate oozing out.

She bit into her fist, reminding herself not to be led astray by her emotions.

_Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't lose it _

Samus then noticed the hem of a pink dress and red heels at her current eye level.

_Great, it's Peach_

She and her didn't exactly get along, not that Samus got friendly with anyone else either.

"What do you want?" she snapped, looking up at Peach whom was carrying a brown paper bag. Some fighters preferred to prepare their own food.

Peach blinked perplexedly.

"Well, I never took you for a sweet tooth," she raised an eyebrow at the mess on the ground and the chocolate stain on Samus's fresh white T-shirt.

"Does it matter?" Samus frowned, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe I wanted a change in my diet."

"Don't screw with me," Peach slapped the top of Samus's head-merely in a teacher-like way. "There's something else, you can't fool this girl."

Samus gritted her teeth, rubbing her sore spot. Samus would have liked to get back at her for such a bold move but that wouldn't be responsible and they would get nowhere anywhere. Either way, she could see that Peach wasn't going to let it go until beans were spilled.

She sighed.

"It's Zelda's birthday."

"Oh!" Peach clasped her hands, beaming. "Congratulations for her!"

"Yeah…the thing is…" Samus inhaled. "Zelda's not very happy about it; she feels she'll be alone this time."

"Ohh…"

"She was crying…" Samus's shoulders shivered.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "That's why I bought this cake but now it's all ruined!"

She slammed her hand on the concrete, exhaling.

"Oh, this won't do!" Peach huffed. "Not to worry, we're going to help out!"

"Really, I can handle this on my own," Samus replied, wide-eyed. "I can buy another…"

"Nonsense!" Peach cut her off. "We're all in this together!"

And she was off.

_This isn't what I planned_

In less than an hour; Samus, Link, Peach, and other fighters whom they knew or befriended had gathered together in the lobby on the first floor of their apartment. The only one not accompanying was Zelda.

Samus stood next to Peach while others had made themselves comfortable on the red cushion couches and chairs, on the opulent carpet, or by just standing around.

"Can I have your attention people?" Peach tapped the coffee table with a rolled up magazine. "HEY!"

"This better be important," Fox rubbed his chin; he was sitting on the floor, his sandy-brown tail swishing.

"It IS important, you pompous canine!" Peach waved her magazine at him. "Today is Zelda's birthday."

"It is?" Link gasped. "I didn't know! Oh man, I must be the worst best friend ever!"

"No wonder she calls you an airhead!" Peach muttered, shaking her head.

"Why are you making this a big deal, anyway?" Fox crossed his arms. "I mean it's only a birthday; so she's one year older."

"Yeah…" Mario, the red-garbed plumber, nodded. "You didn't make this big fuss when it was my birthday."

"True, but you weren't moping around," Peach exhaled. "What we have here is a case of a very depressed princess."

This caused some commotion along the fighters.

"Depression is such an awful feeling," Marth shook his head solemnly.

"You could say that again," Fox growled.

"How we can make her feel better?" Roy said with concern. "She's a great friend and it just doesn't seem right for her to be sad."

Link agreed with him; of all his years with Zelda, there had never been a moment which Zelda was in gloom.

"You know the answer of course," Peach put her hands on her hips. "We throw a party!"

The fighters talked amongst themselves excitedly. Samus looked around the lobby, unsure what to react.

_No…no, this wasn't in my plan_

Before things got started out of her control, she had to talk to Peach.

She could see that the princess was mumbling to herself about cooking but that could wait.

"Peach, this isn't what I had in mind," Samus said. "You don't have to go through all this trouble."

"Samus, she's just as much as our friend as she is yours," Peach sighed, gazing up at Samus. "You may do your job alone, but that doesn't mean that has to be the same for everything else."

Samus winced. She hated when someone was right, especially someone like Peach.

But she wasn't finished.

"Look Peach," Samus lowered her voice, she didn't want anyone to overhear what she was to say. "My plan was to spend the day with just two of us, me and Zelda."

Peach stared at her. She understood. When she didn't say anything for a minute, Samus blushed slightly.

"Well?"

"I see," Peach nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Huh???" Samus stepped back.

"Aren't you going to spend your time with her?" Peach tilted her head, breaking a small smile at Samus. "She would sure appreciate it."

"Oh, right," Samus nodded confusedly as she backed out of the lobby. "Right, I just need to get her something first."

After she left, Peach shook her head.

"She is SO naïve," she smirked to herself.

After Samus had bought her gift and stashed it away someplace safe, she returned to her dorm where she saw Zelda back in her bed, curled up under her covers.

"Hey Zelda, let's go out," she prodded her back.

"I don't want to," Zelda whined. "Leave me alone."

"God, don't be a child," Samus groaned.

She then pulled away her sheets; Zelda crouched into a fetal position.

"Leave me be!"

"Come on, get dressed," Samus pulled her up by her arms then by her torso.

She dragged her onto the carpet where Zelda slumped to her bottom.

Samus shook her head, scolding. "Zelda, it's a nice day out, it's no good for you to be sulking inside."

"So what?" Zelda mumbled, turning her head away. "I'm not going out today."

Samus crouched down to her level and turned her face to her own.

"Then will you go outside for me?"

Zelda's eyes widened, blinking.

Samus was using Zelda's words against her, now there was no way out.

Zelda could only smile.

"Yes."

After Zelda dressed into her usual royal garb, they went out. Zelda shielded her eyes from the bright sun, understandable as she'd been inside for hours.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked as she walked beside Samus.

"Oh, um…let's see…" Samus thought carefully, the party was still few hours away so she needed to kill some time. "Well, I was thinking we could go have ice cream and go to the park."

"That sounds good," Zelda agreed.

So they went to the community square where they found an ice cream parlor. They entered inside where they took seats by the windows. Samus ordered a sundae.

"Just for you," Samus smiled at Zelda.

"You're not getting yourself anything?"

"Nah," Samus shrugged. "Besides, it's my treat."

"Hmm…"

Moments later the waiter came back with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate topping and cherries. Zelda loved sweets, especially chocolate.

"Oh Samus! Thank you so much," Zelda beamed; picking up a spoon, digging it into her sundae.

"It was nothing," Samus sighed.

She saw that Zelda was holding a red cherry out to her. "What's this?"

"For you," she replied.

"Oh…thanks," she took it, chewing the pulp as she put away the twig.

She watched Zelda savor part of her ice cream delicacy.

It looked so very appetizing. And it had been a while since she had enjoyed food with sugar. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt…

"Do you mind…if I have a bite?"

Zelda looked up, her mouth was full. She nodded.

Samus smiled then grabbed a spoon and dug up a bite-sized morsel.

It was tastier than anything she'd eaten. The very sweetness of it tingled her senses.

_Sweet…like Zelda…_

Soon, she began having more of it and so both women were now sharing their dessert.

Having eaten their fill; both lowered their spoons.

"You have a chocolate smudge," Samus pointed at Zelda's face.

Zelda raised her fingers to her lips.

"Hold on a moment," Samus licked her thumb then rubbed it against the corner of Zelda's lips.

Zelda blushed furiously at her warm touch.

"There, that's better," Samus said approvingly.

Zelda returned a small smile, her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you…"

They paid for the ice cream then Samus took Zelda to the park as promised.

In its warm and sunny atmosphere, Zelda had forgotten about her morning gloom and began enjoying herself. She took her heels off and stepped onto the grass, feeling them tickle her bare feet. She motioned Samus to do the same so her friend followed her. Then Zelda pulled up her dress so she wouldn't trip and ran off across the field which ensued in a chase. They ran all the way, with shouts of laughter; coming to a stop under the dappled shade of an oak tree where Samus picked up Zelda by her torso and swung her about.

_I still know how to have fun_

Giggling, they sat close together under the tree branches. Samus's jacket had blown off in the run, revealing her nice white blouse.

"Gosh, that was so fun!" Zelda trilled, leaning against the bark. "I haven't run like that in a long time."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Samus smiled.

She then held Zelda's hand in hers, fondling it.

"Samus, I know," Zelda exhaled, looking up from their hands.

"Hmm?" Samus looked at her with a hint of surprise.

"I know you did this for me," she added. "You did this for my birthday."

"I couldn't stand seeing you so sad," Samus bowed her head. "It made me sad too so I wanted to do something to make you feel better."

Zelda smiled.

"That is so sweet of you; I like it when you're nice to me."

"Uh…uh…" Samus stammered, blushing a rosy pink.

"It's okay, you don't have to do this all the time," Zelda sighed. "I just really like it when you care."

Samus smiled then she ran her free hand through Zelda's sunshine-gold hair.

"You're just so pretty; a pretty girl like you should never feel sorrow as it hurts those whom like her…"

Samus fell silent, embarrassed with what she had said. This was unlike of her.

"I don't know how that came out, please forgive me."

"That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Zelda smiled, sighing. "Samus, I appreciate all what you've done for me today; I had great fun, I'll never forget that."

"Me too."

Samus then checked her watch. It was only few minutes until the party began.

"Zelda," she stood up, still holding hands. "Let's go back to the apartment."

"Okay," Zelda nodded though there was a noticeable tone of disappointment in her voice.

Well, that won't last long

So they found their shoes and walked back to their dormitory.

Zelda noticed something was up as Samus was leading her into the lobby instead of going to the elevators.

"Samus? What is…" Zelda started but she shushed her.

"Just wait," she whispered.

Zelda was about to ask why it was so dark when lights flashed on and their friends leaped out.

"Happy Birthday Zelda!"

Zelda was speechless; she looked around at the balloons and decorations with her eyes lit up.

"Samus…you…" Zelda said breathlessly. "You…did this…for…me?"

"Well, sorta," Samus shrugged. "It was my idea and Peach took action…"

"Thank you so much!" Zelda hugged her. "You're the best!"

"There's a cake," Peach pointed to the table. "I think you know the tradition."

_Not that silly thing_ Samus rolled her eyes but she was happy for Zelda and followed her to the cake.

The cake was rich with luxurious chocolate which made their mouths water just by looking at it with a baked aroma, fresh from the oven. After singing the tune, Zelda blew out the candles. Peach smacked away hands that tried to steal an icing slip while Samus grabbed the knife beside the cake and helped Zelda cut her first piece.

Soon, there was a great deal of party commotion. There were no presents but that didn't matter, everybody congratulated Zelda for turning a year older, and she forgave Link for forgetting her birthday.

Then she and Samus went off to sit in a corner where they shared their cake slice.

"Zelda, I have a gift for you," Samus said after they had finished eating.

"Ohh…you shouldn't have…" Zelda sighed. "The day itself was enough; you've made me so happy."

"I know," Samus brought out a small white box which held a silver ring.

She then put it on Zelda's ring finger.

"This is a memento of our day together."

"Oh…it's…it's lovely Samus," Zelda breathed.

Samus brushed her lips against the ring.

"Happy Birthday Zelda."


End file.
